


Tell Me What Is A Soulmate

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KaiSoo - Freeform, KaiSoo is a healthy relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Doh KyungSoo é o alfa de uma alcateia selvagem, que virou as costas para os lobos da cidade por causa da colaboração deles com os humanos que estão em processo de desmatar a floresta inteira. Por isso ele não sabe muito bem o que fazer quando, numa de suas caçadas, dá de cara com JongIn: um lobo jovem, machucado, perdido, que tem cheiro de fumaça, fritura, esgoto, tudo o que KyungSoo aprendeu a detestar... Mas que também tem o cheiro da sua alma gêmea.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 94
Kudos: 54
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo I – O Lobo da Cidade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. Eu peguei o plot #100 e a descrição dele está na sinopse, apenas alterei os nomes para se encaixar na fanfic.  
> Sendo franca, assim que vi o plot minha mente começou a viajar com ele. Tenho medo de não ser o que a pessoa que doou o plot esperava, mas torço muito para que essa pessoa goste mesmo assim.  
> Aviso: aborda tentativa de abuso, violência e sangue. Nada gráfico. E não é entre KaiSoo o abuso! Meu casal é saudável.
> 
> Sugiro que vocês vejam as coisas nessa pasta do drive, são mais detalhes sobre esse mundo:  
> ["Curiosidades"](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19w-JJta2NqIFfuawG6q9HC78DDvlwe9d?usp=sharing)  
> Será melhor para se situarem sobre tudo.
> 
> Essa fanfic ganhou uma capa! Antes ela tinha apenas o banner fofo feito pela equipe do ficfest, mas agora tem também a capa linda feita pela ["Ray"](https://twitter.com/hopelessrk), que faz parte do ["Projeto Apolo"](https://twitter.com/ApoloProj). Muito obrigada mesmo. Irei colocar a capa em cada capítulo pra vocês cansarem de tanto apreciar essa lindeza. ❤

Enquanto KyungSoo corre entre as árvores, desviando dos pontos perigosos no chão que já está acostumado, ele pode perceber o quanto ama a natureza. Como não poderia? Ele cresceu naquela floresta, com seus pais lhe ensinando tudo que precisava saber para se manter vivo e ainda assim respeitar o lugar onde vivia.

Ele ainda lembra-se do tempo onde poderia correr tantos quilômetros até se esgotar e mesmo assim, não acharia o final daquele lugar. Ao sair para caçar com seus pais, um deles acabaria por levá-lo nas costas por se cansar de caminhar. Eram boas memórias.

Porém, o cenário era outro agora. Conforme ele crescia, a expansão urbana também. Atualmente o território da floresta era restrito, se eles perdessem mais um pedaço de terra, poderia ser insustentável a vida das alcateias que nela habitavam.

Antes de completar seus dez anos de idade, confrontos se iniciaram entre os moradores da cidade e o povo da floresta. Infelizmente essa luta levou a vida de seu pai – e de muitos outros –, que foi morto pelas ações das escórias lobos que tinham se associado aos humanos. KyungSoo não se lembra muito daquele tempo, apenas suas emoções de raiva e dor permanecem claras em suas memórias. Quando atingiu a adolescência, sua mãe, a líder da alcateia na época, conseguiu formar um acordo com os humanos. Assim uma trégua na luta foi estabelecida pela criação de uma lei que decretava os limites dos terrenos da floresta e urbanos, além de vários outros decretos que vinham juntos. Essa falsa paz era instável. KyungSoo tinha perdido as contas de quantos engomadinhos de terno tentaram comprar suas terras, ou pessoas que vinham invadir seu território com más intenções a noite. Por isso era essencial que houvesse patrulhas do território todo dia. KyungSoo não queria arriscar nada.

Agora, com seus 32 anos, o alfa era o responsável pela alcateia da província de Gangwon. Tinha assumido há dois anos para dar um descanso merecido a sua mãe. Porém, tinha dias que apenas gostaria de sumir. As responsabilidades que vinham com o cargo eram suficientes para desgastarem seu espírito. Com certeza lidar com sua pequena alcateia não era um problema, e sim ter que ser o porta-voz que interagia com aqueles humanos idiotas.

Às vezes KyungSoo amaldiçoava os primeiros lobos que mudaram para as cidades humanas há 500 anos. Ele sabia que tinha sido uma época de escassez de recursos e muitos foram em busca de melhores condições, assim como tinha de tempos em tempos lobos que deixavam a alcateia por não gostarem da vida na floresta. Ele entendia essas pessoas, só porque ele amava a vida na floresta não queria dizer que todos iriam, assim como ninguém deveria ser julgado por buscar uma vida melhor. Porém, o começo da mistura entre as espécies com certeza foi prejudicial de imediato e ao longo do tempo. Primeiro, porque assim que houve o encontro direto há 500 anos uma onda de doenças se espalhou entre humanos e lobos. O que um era imune era a perdição do outro e vice-versa. Mesmo que as duas espécies tenham achado algum equilíbrio para a cura das doenças, desde esse tempo os humanos começaram a ter ressentimentos. KyungSoo ouviu mais de uma vez no parlamento “se os lobos moram em nossas cidades, porque não podemos usar a floresta deles também?” e esse assunto seria uma bola de neve no qual nenhum lado concordaria no final.

Embora estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto corria, isso não foi suficiente para distraí-lo quando passou perto da área da grande queimada. Seu coração doeu como sempre quando via aquele lugar. Durantes os confrontos, que ocorreram a mais de duas décadas atrás, os lobos da cidade que apoiavam os humanos incendiaram a floresta. O incêndio e a luta daquele dia custaram muitas vidas, como a de seu pai. Lembrava que na época, a população da alcateia estava quase atingindo a capacidade limite que a floresta podia suportar para viverem em harmonia com ela, seu pai reclamava o tempo todo que precisava ser chato, bancando o fiscal para controlar a natalidade. O Doh sempre se lembrava desses tempos com um sentimento nostálgico. Como gostaria de poder estar sendo chato hoje em dia como seu pai.

Desde as grandes perdas geradas naquela época, nem a floresta e o bando tinham se recuperado ainda. Hoje existia apenas 74 indivíduos na alcateia da Coréia do Sul, divididos em dois grupos, cada um ocupando uma província. A matilha que KyungSoo era responsável pertencia a Gangwon, com apenas 29 membros. E na província de Chungbuk existia 45 lobos. Com tão poucos membros, a organização era essencial para realizar trabalhos de patrulha – embora fossem tempos mais calmos, a tensão sempre existia –; caça; plantação; criação; lavagem; e várias outras funções menores que mantinha a comunidade funcionando.

E era óbvio que KyungSoo estava com medo da extinção. Medo dos humanos se aproveitarem de serem poucos e decidirem que matariam todos eles de uma vez. Esse era o único motivo pelo qual ele se sujeitava a fazer seus relatórios e manter o tratado que sua mãe formou a tanto custo. A alcateia tinha sido reduzida a menos da metade de seu tamanho original, enquanto os humanos apenas cresciam e pareciam ocupar cada vez mais espaços.

Naquela noite, KyungSoo e mais alguns membros estavam responsáveis por caçar. Todos tinham se separado para ocupar mais da área em busca do alimento. Estava quase no limite do seu território quando sentiu uma sutil essência pairando no ar. Estava fraco, mas parecia tão atraente que o lobo não pode evitar seguir o cheiro. Quando chegou ao ponto onde acabava seu território foi impossível não fazer uma careta, franzindo o nariz. Os próximos cinco quilômetros da floresta eram considerados um território neutro entre o centro urbano e seu lar, mas já era possível sentir o cheiro pungente que a cidade exalava.

Avançando com cautela, tentou focar no cheiro que ficava cada vez mais forte em detrimento dos outros ruins. Pode sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar e isso o deixou receoso. Se fosse outro animal machucado por causa de uma caçada estúpida humana sem propósito, haveria mais sangue derrabado naquela noite, por que o Doh não se conteria de ensinar uma lição aqueles humanos idiotas.

Entretanto, quando finalmente encontrou a fonte do cheiro fascinante foi surpreendido ao avistar um rapaz. O homem que era maior que si estava deitado no chão, com a respiração fraca e machucado. Porém, o pior de tudo foi perceber que o mesmo tinha os cheiros podres da cidade marcados em si. E não da forma que KyungSoo ficava quando tinha que infelizmente ir as visitas no parlamento, mas sim de uma forma que demonstrava claramente que o lobo morava na cidade. No entanto, o pior de tudo – a percepção fez as pernas do alfa tremerem –, foi constatar que o cheiro atraente que estava sentindo era um sinal claro de sua alma gêmea.


	2. Capítulo II – Diga-me, O Que É Uma Alma Gêmea?

KyungSoo corria pela floresta tentando ser rápido, ao mesmo tempo que tentava não piorar a situação do lobo que levava nas costas por causa da movimentação.

Por sorte sua casa era uma das mais afastadas do centro da vila. Por isso não precisaria se preocupar em causar tumulto com as pessoas vendo o estranho ferido, e nem contaminar qualquer um dos seus com qualquer doença da cidade que o lobo poderia desencadear.

Quando chegou a sua casa, logo depositou o rapaz em sua cama e correu para chamar YiXing, que com certeza saberia tratar melhor o ferido do que ele. O curandeiro e seu companheiro vieram rápido, sem fazer muitas perguntas, prontos para ajudar ao saberem que tinha alguém machucado.

No caminho, o alfa explicou a situação de como tinha achado o lobo e de onde o estranho vinha, tornando fácil para YiXing assumir a liderança do que fazer quando chegaram a casa do menor.

— KyungSoo, você vá ferver a água para descontaminação. Myeon, não toque em nada, apenas me auxilie. Só eu irei tocar no paciente até termos tratado suas feridas e o limpado. – e com essa fala do Zhang, o Doh saiu do pequeno quarto e tratou de ir aquecer a água, além de dar outro recipiente com água normal para JunMyeon levar para o quarto para YiXing se limpar.

Enquanto KyungSoo acendia o fogo e pegava o caldeirão específico que utilizava para a limpeza, ele pensava se conseguiriam salvar a vida do rapaz. Sabia que os lobos da cidade tinham formas diferentes de se tratarem, pois, eram influenciados pela medicina humana. Tinha medo dos remédios naturais da vila serem ineficazes.

Além do perigo que a presença dele representava para os lobos da alcateia e eles próprios ao lobo da cidade. Todos sabiam que quando os lobos começaram a se misturar aos humanos gerou uma série de doenças que afetaram tanto os humanos quanto os lobos. Com o tempo os dois lados desenvolveram resistência, mas o perigo de passarem doenças um para os outros ainda era presente. Sempre que KyungSoo ia a cidade, usava uma roupa específica de sair, e quando voltava a floresta a lavava no caldeirão fervente, que era utilizado só para isso. Além dele mesmo se banhar várias vezes antes de voltar a utilizar suas roupas normais. Tudo era para precaver que ele não trouxesse alguma doença humana que poderia dizimar sua população. Então, estando na cidade aquele lobo poderia ter algum parasita que para ele era ineficiente, porém, para os lobos da floresta que não estavam acostumados poderia ser fatal.

Apenas torcia para que nada ruim acontecesse por causa de suas ações, porque não conseguiria deixar de tentar salvar aquele lobo. Não por ele ser sua alma gêmea, mas por ser uma pessoa. Ainda estava em choque pelo fato dele ser seu companheiro. Mas no momento não conseguia se concentrar nisso, a tensão o fazia agir no automático.

**α = β = Ω**

Depois de algumas horas, o alfa estava sentado ao lado de sua cama, observando o homem que dormia na mesma.

KyungSoo nunca ligou muito para o conceito de almas gêmeas. Mesmo quando os mais velhos contaram aos mais jovens sobre ou quando seus amigos cresceram e começaram a sentir os sinais dos parceiros. Ele simplesmente não se importava, tinha sempre outros assuntos ocupando sua cabeça. E agora que olhava para aquele lobo machucado que deveria ser sua alma gêmea, ele continuava não entendendo tudo que esse vínculo abrangia.

YiXing tinha lhe avisado que o mesmo tinha sofrido ferimentos de uma briga, tendo escoriações pelo corpo, mas o problema era a perna quebrada e os cortes abertos que ficaram expostos por um tempo indeterminado antes do menor achar o homem. O moreno estava com uma febre alta, provavelmente por alguma infecção dos seus machucados, e KyungSoo aplicava um pano molhado para tentar ajudar o outro. Era a única coisa que podia fazer depois do curandeiro ter aplicado os remédios que possuía nas feridas.

Estava preocupado com o outro? Claro. Aquele sentimento de proteger era seu ou consequência da ligação? Essa pergunta era mais complicada de responder. Mesmo não gostando dos lobos da cidade, ele nunca deixaria alguém que precisasse de ajuda morrer em sua frente, e o moreno estava tão machucado e gemia de forma tão dolorida no seu estado febril que obviamente isso mexia com seu emocional.

Havia casos e casos de almas gêmeas.

Há ChanYeol e BaekHyun, que cresceram juntos como melhores amigos e todos esperavam que se envolvessem amorosamente antes mesmo dos sinais indicarem que eram almas gêmeas.

Tinha JunMyeon e YiXing também. O lobo chinês, sendo um curandeiro conhecido por suas habilidades, tinha vindo em sinal de boa fé ajudar a alcateia quando a vovó Byun ficou doente. Nessa visita ele conheceu JunMyeon e no final do tempo de duas semanas, os dois anunciaram que eram parceiros. YiXing retornou para China para informar seus companheiros de bando sobre o ocorrido, e depois voltou para fazer parte da alcateia de Gangwon.

Também existia JongDae e XiuMin. XiuMin – ou MinSeok, se considerar o nome coreano – é um mestiço. Seu pai é coreano, mas se mudou para a alcateia chinesa para ficar com a mãe do mesmo. Por isso, ele tinha dois nomes, mas viveu sempre na China. Quando YiXing se mudou para ficar com JunMyeon, de vez em quando seus amigos vinham lhe visitar quando o mesmo não podia ir a China por estar ocupado. E foi na primeira visita de XiuMin ao bando que ele conheceu JongDae. Os dois perceberam instantaneamente que eram almas destinadas. Porém, JongDae já era unido a alguém. O beta tinha crescido com a alfa e ambos se amavam muito, nunca se importando de não serem almas gêmeas. Quando MinSeok apareceu, isso poderia ter virado um grande drama. E de fato, nos primeiros dias foi. O mais velho assim que percebeu que o beta já possuía alguém, fugiu. YiXing precisou ir atrás dele para garantir que estava bem e trazê-lo de volta para ajeitar a situação. Afinal, eles precisavam dialogar. Felizmente tudo foi resolvido graças a GeeYang, que era a pessoa mais doce e paciente desse mundo e fez os dois homens se comunicarem, acabando por darem uma chance de se conhecerem. Agora, 5 anos depois, os três viviam um lindo relacionamento e tinham a pequena April para trazer brilho a todo o bando. A bebê tinha apenas um aninho e era o mais novo membro da alcateia, escusado será dizer que ela era mimada por todos.

E havia casos como de Tao, o alfa tinha conhecido sua alma gêmea antes de fazer a transição e tudo estava bem até ZiTao revelar ser transgênero. A pessoa que deveria ser seu companheiro pelo resto da vida o rejeitou por isso, deixando o alfa extremamente fragilizado. Afinal, se sua própria alma gêmea não o tinha aceitado como era, quem iria? Felizmente, YiFan, o alfa líder da alcateia da China – a qual o mais novo fazia parte – acompanhou todo o processo de transição de Huang e nunca o menosprezou ou deixou que outros no bando o fizessem. Com o tempo, os dois foram se aproximando até que o Wu confessou seus sentimentos. Estando receoso e com muitas dúvidas, Tao hesitou por muito tempo em dar uma chance para YiFan. Felizmente, o mais velho soube ser paciente e esperar o tempo do mais novo se resolver consigo mesmo. Agora eles governavam a alcateia juntos há alguns anos. E essa história ensinara a KyungSoo que nem sempre o parceiro que o destino tinha escolhido para si era o certo. Nem sempre as pessoas seriam boas, afinal, pessoas ruins também existiam com suas almas gêmeas.

KyungSoo ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazia as pessoas se juntarem aos seus companheiros. Mas todos relatavam que sentiam uma sensação protetora em relação ao outro e de paz ao estarem juntos. O sinal mais flagrante mesmo era o cheiro atrativo. Muitas vezes, o menor encarava a ligação de almas gêmeas como apenas uma atração forte, e cabia as pessoas desenvolverem sentimentos profundos ou não.

No fundo, KyungSoo achou que nunca encontraria sua alma gêmea. Era uma realidade na maioria dos casos e ele nunca se importou por não ter essa pessoa. Tinha crescido com seus pais e ambos não eram almas gêmeas, mas ele podia ver o quanto se amavam. Então ter essa pessoa ou não nunca foi sua prioridade. Mas agora essa ligação mística e especial tinha sido jogada em sua cara com aquele moreno aparecendo ferido em sua frente. E ele só conseguia pensar que nunca daria certo. Os pontos negativos de se envolver com um lobo da cidade eram os únicos que despontavam em sua mente.

**α = β = Ω**

A noite passou de forma agitada com o menor zelando pelo estranho, já que a febre do mesmo não tinha abaixado até os primeiros raios de sol. Quando o Doh achou que era seguro deixar o outro sozinho, decidiu ir fazer um café da manhã reforçado para ambos. Apenas esperava que as comidas da cidade não fossem muito diferentes das suas e que o moreno não fosse alérgico a nada que usasse.

Foi nessa hora, enquanto KyungSoo estava entretido na cozinha, que o convidado acordou.

A primeira coisa que Kim JongIn notou foi a claridade. A luz fez com que voltasse a fechar os olhos. Conforme se acostumava notou que essa luminosidade vinha da única janela do lugar, que estava fechada, mas não possuía qualquer cortina para tapar os raios solares.

Quando recuperou melhor seus sentidos percebeu que estava em um lugar estranho e seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido. Essa percepção logo fez com que sua respiração e batimento cardíaco acelerassem. Esses sinais alertaram KyungSoo do despertar do desconhecido, por isso resolveu voltar ao quarto.

Os flash de memória da noite passada junto com o barulho dos passos se aproximando, só fizeram o moreno ficar mais desesperado, pensando no pior.

O maior tentou ver se tinha alguma arma que pudesse usar, mas infelizmente não tinha nada no quarto além da cama onde estava, uma cadeira e uma cômoda. No fim, se esticou para puxar a cadeira, embora sentisse todo seu corpo protestar pelo movimento.

Quando KyungSoo entrou no quarto carregando o café da manhã na bandeja de madeira, foi recebido surpreendentemente por uma cadeira sendo atirada em si. Por sorte, tinha reflexos rápidos, então evitou ser atingido, mas não conseguiu evitar que um pouco da sopa que levava fosse derramada.

— Mas o que foi isso?! – o menor perguntou indignado, sentindo o ardor na mão de onde a sopa quente tinha encostado. Olhou acusadoramente para o lobo na cama, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa a expressão de pânico do outro o calou. Juntando rapidamente os sinais, percebeu que provavelmente estaria assim se tivesse acordado em um lugar estranho. Além de que não sabia como o lobo tinha acabado machucado na floresta, mas sabia que o mesmo tinha apanhado pelos hematomas que viu em seu corpo ao aplicar as doses de remédio na madrugada.

— Ei, eu vou só vim lhe trazer o café da manhã. – disse enquanto sinalizava a bandeja de comida, com os olhos assustados do outro o seguindo. – Sei que está assustado agora. Mas eu não vou te fazer mal. Ontem à noite te encontrei machucado e desmaiado na floresta, então o trouxe para minha casa para ser cuidado pelo nosso curandeiro. – como o moreno não esboçava qualquer reação ou o tinha interrompido, resolveu continuar. – Você está muito machucado e não pode andar porque quebrou a perna. É melhor que fique aqui enquanto se cura. – com essa fala do menor, JongIn olhou para suas pernas e realmente notou que era difícil mexer a perna direita, ela parecia um peso morto no momento.

No entanto, JongIn não podia simplesmente ficar nesse lugar enquanto esperava se curar. Ele tinha família e amigos que perceberiam seu sumiço e ficariam preocupados. Principalmente SeHun com quem dividia um apartamento. Sendo levado por esse pensamento, o maior tomou coragem para falar pela primeira vez.

— Posso ligar para alguém? – perguntou sussurrando, com a voz mais grossa que o normal pela falta de uso.

— Não. – KyungSoo respondeu e antes que pudesse continuar falando viu como o outro se encolheu, emanando desespero. – Ei, se acalme. Eu não estou te proibindo de ligar ou algo assim. Você não pode ligar porque aqui não tem sinal. Não temos nada eletrônico na floresta. E não pense que é meu prisioneiro ou algo assim. Quando você melhorar o suficiente para andar sem perigo pela floresta irei te levar para a fronteira. – o Doh respondeu e deu um suspiro ao notar que o outro tinha relaxado um pouco. – Mas suponho que você tenha pessoas que se importam consigo. Se quiser posso ir até a fronteira e tentar ligar com seu aparelho para quem você quiser avisando onde está.

— Obrigada. – o moreno sussurrou seu agradecimento e recebeu um sorriso em troca. Realmente não esperava que o alfa fosse tratá-lo bem, muito menos iria fazer algo para ajudar.

— A propósito, eu sou Doh KyungSoo. – o mais velho se apresentou.

— Hmm... Sou Kim JongIn. – hesitou um pouco, mas acabou retribuindo o cumprimento e fez uma reverência que o lembrou dos lugares que estavam machucados em seu corpo, o que o fez choramingar um pouco. Detalhe que não passou despercebido pelo Doh.

— Você está com dor. – não era uma pergunta. – Seria melhor se tomasse seu remédio para melhorar. – apontou para um frasco que estava junto à bandeja de comida. – E também seria bom se comesse algo para ter forças para se recuperar mais rápido. – depois do que pareceu um longo momento do menor ponderando algo enquanto olhava entre o moreno e a comida, ele voltou a falar. – Eu irei me aproximar, ok? Apenas para deixar a bandeja ao seu alcance. – e como não recebeu qualquer reação negativa do outro, aceitou como uma permissão.

Se mexendo de forma lenta, o mais velho entrou no quarto e depositou a bandeja com a refeição e remédio em cima da área livre da cama. Tomando cuidado para não encostar no moreno no processo.

JongIn podia ver o esforço que o alfa estava fazendo para respeitar seu espaço e apreciava isso. Mas não conseguia se impedir de ficar receoso por estar em um espaço fechado com ele.

Além do fato de algo estar óbvio para si agora. Por ter estado delirante antes por causa da febre, demorou mais para perceber, mas agora os sinais estavam gritantes. O cheiro reconfortante de canela que exalava do outro era um letreiro gigante indicando que tinha achado seu companheiro predestinado. Porém, no momento não conseguia lidar com esse fato, só o assustava ainda mais.

Notando que o maior voltava a ficar desconfortável, KyungSoo decidiu que era hora de sair.

— Eu vou sair agora. Estarei na sala lendo. Não trancarei a porta nem nada, você é livre para sair se quiser, porém, eu recomendo que não o faça ou vai piorar a situação na sua perna. Pode me chamar se precisar de algo.

— Ok. – foi apenas a resposta do ômega e com isso o mais velho saiu do quarto.

Obviamente, eles estavam ignorando o elefante na sala. Mas no momento, para a sanidade dos dois isso era o melhor.


	3. Capítulo III – Os Lobos da Floresta

JongIn acordou novamente com vozes sussurradas, mas que conseguia captar por causa de sua audição de lobo. Reconheceu a voz do alfa chamado KyungSoo e tinha outro alguém com ele.

— Ele parecia estar com muito medo de mim. Não sei como me aproximar dessa forma para aplicar a nova dose de medicamento em suas feridas. Talvez você consiga, você e JunMyeon são melhores em lidar com as pessoas do que eu. – o alfa disse e JongIn sabia que estavam falando de si.

— Talvez você precise sorrir mais, seu sorriso é fofo. – o estranho disse e pode ouvir o bufo em resposta do outro.

— Eu não sou fofo, YiXing. – retrucou, mas logo voltou ao assunto principal. – De qualquer forma, como resolvemos isso?

— Posso tentar falar com ele sobre o remédio, mas talvez, para ele se adaptar esses dias aqui seja melhor alguém como Geegee ou Dae lidar com o processo.

— Você tem razão, GeeYang e JongDae com certeza podem conquistar qualquer pessoa. Podem fazer ele se sentir mais a vontade aqui. – KyungSoo respondeu. – Mas eles têm a April e não quero os sobrecarregar.

— Talvez ele precise ver que somos pessoas normais com família e crianças aqui para se sentir mais confortável e não os selvagens que pintam na cidade sobre nós. Além de que eles são em três, quando um deles estiver com ele aqui ainda vai sobrar dois pais para cuidar da pequena. – os dois passaram um tempo em silêncio antes que o chamado YiXing voltasse a falar. – Bem, eu vou entrar agora para falar com ele. Você pode ir falar com os Kim enquanto isso.

— Ok. – o alfa concordou e JongIn pode ouvi-lo saindo da casa e fechando a porta.

O tempo que o estranho levou para se aproximar foi uma tortura para o moreno. Sabia que os que estavam conversando tinham percebido que ele estava acordado quando seu coração começou a disparar pela frase do outro homem.

Não queria ficar sozinho na mesma casa com ele. Na verdade não queria estar aqui com ninguém. E agora essa pessoa estava na frente da sua porta.

— Olá, eu sei que você está acordado e pode me ouvir. Eu vou abrir a porta, mas não se preocupe. – o outro disse e antes que o moreno pudesse pensar em algo a porta foi aberta lentamente.

Primeiro, só uma cabeça apareceu por ela.

— Eu sou Zhang YiXing. O curandeiro dessa alcateia. – o homem, que agora podia identificar como um beta pelo cheiro, disse enquanto sorria amigavelmente. Podia perceber uma covinha naquele rosto também. – Eu só quero lhe dar isso. – e uma mão com um frasco contendo uma substância verde estranha apareceu pela porta também. – Eu sei que não vai querer que eu passe isso em você. Mas é importante que use isso para se curar devidamente. O ideal seria que você não se mexesse muito nos próximos dias, então posso entrar e deixar o frasco na cadeira ao seu lado para que não precise levantar?

JongIn não falou nada por um longo tempo. Seu lado racional admitia que esse cara provavelmente fosse alguém legal. Porque se ele quisesse fazer algum mal poderia ter entrado e feito sem encontrar nenhuma barreira real com o ômega machucado dessa forma. Porém, o lado mais irracional de JongIn tinha medo de conceder que o homem entrasse, fazendo o beta o entender errado e tomar sua fala como uma permissão para algo mais. Era algo que o moreno tinha passado e visto o tempo todo. Geralmente, quando saia para se divertir, ao dançar as pessoas viam seus movimentos como um consentimento para tocarem em si, para transarem. O que não era o que o ômega estava permitindo. Ou suas roupas poderiam ser um convite para passar a mão em sua bunda. Eram várias e várias situações e desculpas ridículas para essas ações.

— Bem, você não parece confortável. Então acho que sua resposta é não. – o beta esticou o braço o suficiente sem entrar de fato no quarto e deixou o frasco em cima da cômoda que tinha perto da porta. – Irei deixar ele aqui então. Mas eu realmente recomendo que não tente levantar da cama agora, isso só causará mais dor e pode prejudicar seu processo de cura. Eu vou sair agora. Mais tarde alguém virá aqui te conhecer, como deve ter escutado antes, então eu peço que considere deixar essa pessoa entrar e deixar o frasco mais perto pelo menos. Tenha uma boa noite. – o outro dizia com calma, sem nunca mudar a expressão carismática. Não parecia estar chateado por não receber resposta ou algo assim.

Quando YiXing saiu da casa o moreno pode suspirar aliviado. Mesmo que o beta não aparentasse ser perigoso de fato, no momento ele se sentia melhor sozinho. Olhando para o frasco em cima da cômoda, passou muito tempo considerando se deveria tentar levantar e pegá-lo ou ouvir a recomendação do curandeiro. Sabia que provavelmente não deveria ter nada de ruim dentro daquele frasco, mas ainda se sentia receoso de usar algo desconhecido em seu corpo.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando ouviu movimentos ao redor da casa e logo a porta da frente sendo aberta. Seu coração voltou a acelerar.

— Bem, ele parece que está acordado. – uma voz feminina falou.

KyungSoo e os dois estranhos se aproximaram do quarto e sua porta foi aberta.

— Hmm, oi. – o alfa parecia hesitante. – Essa aqui é Kim GeeYang. – ele deu um passo para o lado e deu espaço para a nova pessoa aparecer. Era uma mulher linda, com um sorriso cativante e trazia um bebê no colo. – Ela irá ficar aqui um pouco para ajudar caso você queira algo enquanto eu saio. Irei até a beira da floresta para conseguir o sinal, para que a sua mensagem ser enviada. – mostrou o celular que o maior tinha lhe dado após terminar sua refeição como que para comprovar o que estava dizendo, e se JongIn não estivesse tão estressado, poderia ter achado sua atitude fofa. – Eu volto logo. Até. – falou um pouco sem graça e se virou, trocando um aceno de cabeça com a mulher antes de sair da casa.

Agora sozinhos, JongIn e a mulher ficaram se encarando até a mesma quebrar o silêncio.

— Então, eu gostaria de sentar nessa cadeira ao seu lado para podermos conversar um pouco, ou ficar em silêncio. Na verdade, só queria sentar porque não vou passar o tempo todo em pé aqui com uma criança nos braços. É cansativo, sabia? – GeeYang deu de ombros. – Tudo bem por você?

O moreno se viu assentindo em concordância antes que pudesse perceber e logo estavam em um silêncio mais confortável. A mulher sentada ao seu lado brincava com a criança pequena que ria em seu colo enquanto JongIn observava. Realmente adorava crianças, então estava mais fácil se sentir confortável com a mulher ao seu lado. Não parecia uma situação perigosa, mesmo a outra sendo uma alfa.

— Essa pequena florzinha aqui é a April, caso você esteja se perguntando. É minha filha e dos meus dois companheiros, tem um aninho. – GeeYang falou calmamente, ainda sem levantar o olhar da bebê. O maior se surpreendeu um pouco com a informação dos dois companheiros. Não era algo comum, mas do jeito que a mesma falava, dava para perceber que ela não tinha nenhum receio sobre isso. – Meus companheiros, XiuMin e JongDae, foram contra eu trazer nossa florzinha para conhecer você. Estavam com medo que você pudesse ficar agressivo alguma hora e a machucar. Mas eu insisti porque, primeiro, eu nunca ia deixar algo acontecer a minha filha. – e nessa hora ela levantou os olhos para o moreno, num claro sinal de aviso. – E segundo porque eu achei que seria mais fácil para você não se sentir ameaçado com alguém com uma criança no colo. Deu certo?

Mais uma vez JongIn se viu assentindo antes de perceber, o que levou a alfa a sorrir.

— Eu fico feliz por isso.

Depois de mais um tempo de silêncio tranquilo a mulher voltou a falar.

— Eu conversei com YiXing, o curandeiro que você já deve ter conhecido, e ele me explicou sobre o remédio. – disse agora direcionando seu olhar para a cômoda com o frasco. – Eu posso te dar o medicamento e se quiser posso ajudar a passar nos lugares difíceis de alcançar. – se levantou e pegou o frasco da cômoda, voltando para perto da cama e estendendo-o em direção ao maior. – Ele me disse que você tinha alguns machucados nas costas que seriam complicados.

— Eu... agradeceria. – o moreno disse finalmente e recebeu um sorriso ainda maior da outra. Sentia-se mais a vontade com essa pessoa, mesmo ela sendo uma alfa. A aura ao redor dela era diferente. Sendo sincero, nenhuma das pessoas que tinha conhecido hoje pareciam ser ruins. Talvez estivesse sendo cauteloso demais pelo que aconteceu e deveria começar a ser mais educado com quem o salvou e acolheu.

— Gostaria de saber seu nome também. – GeeYang disse enquanto passava a substância em suas costas com cuidado. A pequena April estava agora no chão, engatinhando feliz pelo quarto por poder desbravar o lugar.

— Kim JongIn. – o moreno falou e logo gemeu dolorido pelos machucados. Realmente se mexer parecia um suplício. Deveria ter um grande hematoma nas costas por causa de quando foi atirado contra a parede.

— É um nome fofo de dizer. Combina contigo. Bem, prontinho. Pode voltar a deitar enquanto eu vou lavar minhas mãos. Mas fique de olho na minha pequena fujona. Ela às vezes parece que é mais rápida que o Min para correr. – saiu do quarto resmungando.

JongIn ficou olhando o bebê engatinhar, mas não tinha nada perigoso a altura das mãozinhas gorduchinhas da pequena. Embora ela estivesse se direcionando a porta aberta parecendo querer seguir sua mãe. Antes de o moreno pudesse se preocupar, GeeYang estava de volta.

— Peguei! – falou e trouxe a bebê para o seu colo, fazendo-a a rir enquanto a balançava pelo ar. O que derreteu completamente o coração do moreno. JongIn adorava demais crianças para resistir a ser amigo daquela bebê e sua mãe.

Desde essa noite, GeeYang voltava todos os dias. Alguns dias com a pequena April, outros sem ela. JongIn gostava da companhia e era fácil conversar com a mulher. Mil vezes mais fácil do que com KyungSoo.

O mais velho e ele estavam ignorando o elefante na sala, então suas interações costumavam ser mais tensas. Embora JongIn agradecesse mentalmente ao alfa por não tocar nesse assunto agora. Realmente não estava preparado para pensar ou lidar com o fato de serem almas gêmeas. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas sempre que estava com o Doh, o cheiro maravilhoso do outro era um lembrete claro da situação em que se encontrava. Por isso tinha receio de KyungSoo, mesmo o mais velho não dando indício nenhum de ser alguém ruim – principalmente com GeeYang apenas falando coisas boas dele – não conseguia relaxar na presença do outro.

Quando estava há mais de uma semana dentro daquele quarto, o Kim podia sentir que estava enlouquecendo. Por isso, YiXing autorizou que começasse a testar caminhar pelos lugares. Mas sempre com o auxílio das muletas de madeira que tinham feito para si.

Sendo assim, GeeYang se ofereceu para realizar um pequeno tour pela alcateia.

E JongIn não pode evitar de ficar impressionado com a vida que os lobos da floresta levavam. Tudo bem que sua única base eram as fábulas que lhe contavam quando era criança sobre lobos viverem na floresta. Mas mesmo assim, ele não imaginava encontrar uma sociedade tão organizada e funcional. Todas as coisas que o bando usava eram produzidos por eles mesmos. Os tecidos que usavam eram costurados a partir da própria plantação de algodão e tingidos com corantes naturais. Nessa área de trabalho conheceu algum dos membros mais velhos do bando, inclusive as avós de GeeYang que eram especialistas na costura. BaekHyun era um alfa que trabalhava com a parte de tingir junto a sua cunhada, YooRa e a filha de 10 anos da mesma.

Os vidros que usavam eram feitos das areias que pegavam na parte distante do território com divisa com o mar. Além dos minérios também serem forjados ali. O especialista nessa parte era ChanYeol, um ômega muito alto e forte, que era o companheiro de BaekHyun. O maior parecia alguém muito alegre e ficou contente de conhecer JongIn, mas o moreno não conseguiu ficar muito tempo naquele calor infernal. Não sabia como o Park aguentava.

Quando já estavam na parte das plantações com GeeYang lhe explicando como cada um se revezava nas tarefas, o moreno apresentou sinais de cansaço, por isso pararam um pouco na sombra das árvores e observaram a paisagem.

— Hoje nosso sistema de irrigação está meio lento. – a mulher disse com um tom de brincadeira, fazendo com que um adolescente que regava as plantas com uma cumbuca ali perto começasse a reclamar.

— Ei! Eu estou indo o mais rápido que eu posso aqui! – o menor contestou, fazendo a mais velha rir.

— Claro, claro. – desdenhou e logo voltou a falar com o moreno. – Brincadeiras a parte, temos mesmo um sistema de irrigação. Mas ocorreu um vazamento e estamos consertando. Então botamos o TaeYoung como nosso regador temporariamente.

JongIn estava impressionado com toda vida que a alcateia tinha, tudo era muito bem estruturado.

Quando a noite começou a cair, o moreno estava exausto. Estava pronto para voltar para a casa de KyungSoo quando a alfa o puxou para a área de jantar em comum.

— Nós jantamos juntos todas as noites. É uma tradição, nos mantêm unidos. – a mais velha falou e o moreno só pode levantar a sobrancelha em dúvida. O Doh nunca tinha lhe falado disso e todas as noites nas últimas semanas ele permanecia na casa consigo nessas horas. – KyungSoo não queria lhe deixar sozinho antes, por isso não esteve acompanhando os jantares. – notando seu questionamento interno, a mulher respondeu antes que pudesse se expressar.

O moreno não disse nada e deixou-se ser conduzido a área do jantar, mas por dentro sentia um estranho contentamento. Parece que KyungSoo era alguém muito gentil.

JongIn tinha o que consideravam na cidade como uma família grande, tendo seus pais, duas irmãs mais velhas já casadas, com filhos e mais seus maridos. Mesmo assim, suas reuniões de família não chegavam perto do que era aquele jantar. GeeYang tinha lhe contando que a alcateia de Gangwon possuía 29 membros, e por mais que tivesse conhecido a maioria em suas tarefas diárias hoje, vê-los todos juntos era algo totalmente diferente. O ar estava cheio de conversas e risos. Percebeu que os risos de JongDae – um dos companheiros de GeeYang – e de ChanYeol sobressaiam-se aos dos outros.

Havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo lugar e as pessoas ficavam revezando seus lugares para conversarem entre si. YiXing tinha vindo checar como estava uma hora e o proibiu de tomar o licor de arroz, como um verdadeiro médico. Por causa de sua perna, JongIn nunca trocou de mesa e GeeYang se manteve ao seu lado. No entanto, a sua mesa parecia a mais movimentada, todos os membros do bando se revezaram para vir conversar mais consigo. Embora se sentisse meio exposto como um item raro, percebeu que ninguém fez comentários ofensivos ou invasivos por ser um lobo da cidade. Todos pareciam mais interessados em conhecê-lo de verdade.

Para um garoto que tinha crescido ouvindo histórias dos lobos da floresta como selvagens e matadores de sangue frio, era estranho estar no meio desses lobos agora e vê-los tão simpáticos e acolhedores.

**α = β = Ω**

Uns dias depois de JongIn ter começado a se enturmar com os lobos da alcateia, acordou sentindo os sintomas indesejáveis do cio e pensou que deveria ter adivinhado. Ele sempre ficava com as emoções a flor da pele quando chegava essa época, além de sentir uma dorzinha no ventre. Perceber que seu cio estava começando o deixou alarmado e logo se pôs a levantar. Precisava fugir. Precisava se esconder antes que os alfas e betas da alcateia percebessem seu cheiro. Embora ele tenha começado a gostar do pessoal do bando, quando o cio acontecia todos viravam animais puros.

O moreno estava considerando se conseguiria pular a janela do quarto sem prejudicar muito o estado da sua perna quando percebeu a aproximação de KyungSoo. E antes que pudesse pensar em algo o mais velho já tinha aberto a porta do quarto.


	4. Capítulo IV – Explosão de Emoções

O Kim travou no meio do quarto, o corpo em estado de alerta. O alfa – que tinha vindo chamar o mais novo para o café da manhã – notou na hora como o mesmo estava incomodado e parou também, sem entrar no quarto. Sentia o medo que o outro estava de si nesse momento, embora não entendesse o porquê.

JongIn e KyungSoo ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um tempo. O mais novo não sabia como conseguiria escapar do outro, se o mesmo estava bloqueando o caminho da porta, mas ele tentaria. Não podia ficar aqui nem mais um minuto. Daqui a pouco o Doh avançaria nele, sabia disso.

No meio desse clima tenso, YiXing entrou no chalé sem bater, afinal não tinham esse costume. Como lobos sempre podiam saber quando alguém estava se aproximando, além de pelos cheiros no ar conseguirem saber se era um bom momento para visitarem ou não. O curandeiro tinha sentido a tensão no ar e melhor do que KyungSoo, entendeu a situação de primeira.

— Bom dia para vocês. – disse calmamente e demonstrando uma expressão amigável para tranquilizar o ômega. – A vovó Byun me avisou ontem que seu cheiro estava ficando mais forte, JongIn. Então trouxe para você coisas que vão ajudar no período do cio.

E quando o chinês disse isso a ficha de KyungSoo finalmente caiu. JongIn sempre cheirava para si de forma mais intensa que o normal por ser sua alma gêmea, então o alfa não tinha percebido a diferença sutil das primeiras horas de cio do moreno. Agora entendia que o outro poderia estar desconfortável por estar tão perto dele nesse período.

— É uma mistura de camomila, algodão e laranja que nós usamos no banho na época do cio, ajuda acalmar tanto o corpo quanto a mente, além de bloquear um pouco os feromônios. E a vovó Byun preparou um chá de artemísia para você tomar para aliviar as dores. É só esquentar quando quiser. – o curandeiro disse com seu sorriso doce, indicando os frascos dos quais estava falando e depositando em cima da mesa de centro como se não fosse nada demais.

De fato, agora pensando com mais cuidado, tanto KyungSoo quanto YiXing estavam parecendo completamente normais mesmo tendo um ômega no cio na frente deles. Nenhum dos dois estava rosnando ou tentou avançar nele de fato. Isso estava deixando o moreno ainda mais confuso.

Por um momento, JongIn considerou se não estava enganado sobre seu cio ter chegado, mas a dor persistente que aumentava comprovava que estava certo.

— Ah, você pode botar de 5 a 10 gotas da essência no seu banho. O que se adequar melhor ao seu olfato. – acrescentou o mais velho. – Bem, então eu vou indo lá. Até o jantar, gente. – e com essa despedida o beta saiu da casa, confiando que o Doh resolveria a situação.

— Desculpe, JongIn. Eu não percebi o seu cheiro antes. Ele parece incrível como sempre para mim. Eu fiz o café da manhã, você pode ir comer e tomar o chá da vovó enquanto eu preparo o banho para você. – o alfa falou de forma calma, se afastando da porta do quarto e indo em direção a mesa para pegar a essência calmante. – Eu não sei como vocês fazem na cidade, mas espero que isso funcione em você também. Vou esquentar a água do banho e então irei sair para te deixar mais a vontade. Se quiser posso dormir em outro lugar também. E se você não se sentir bem em ir para o jantar hoje posso trazer a comida. Ou pedir para ChanYeol se achar melhor.

O alfa falava, mas o Kim mal absorvia as palavras. Parecia uma situação de outro mundo. Tudo parecia estranho, desde o jeito calmo com que KyungSoo falava mesmo tendo um ômega no cio na sua frente até o que o mesmo estava falando. Como assim sair para ir jantar em conjunto com todos quando estava no cio?

— JongIn, está me ouvindo? – o menor perguntou quando o moreno continuou sem reagir.

— Do que você está falando, KyungSoo? Na verdade, isso não importa. Como está tão calmo agora?! Eu estou no cio! – o mais alto finalmente deixou suas dúvidas escaparem.

— Hmm, todos nós temos cios. Faz parte da nossa natureza. – o mais velho respondeu não entendendo muito a reação do outro.

— Eu sou um ômega no cio! – explodiu ao gritar com o outro.

— Ok. O que isso importa? – agora o Doh estava ainda mais confuso.

— Você é um alfa! Não deveria estar rosnando e vindo para cima de mim porque não consegue controlar seus instintos por causa do meu cheiro?! E toda essa bosta de sempre que crescemos ouvindo?!

— Do que você está falando, JongIn?! Eu posso ser um _lupus_ , mas eu não sou um animal! Na verdade, isso não seria coisa nem de animal, é de doente mesmo. Por que você está falando esse tipo de coisa?

— Você ‘tá me dizendo que meu cheiro agora não te afeta em nada?! – o maior continuava a falar descontrolado. No fundo sabia que não estava fazendo sentido nenhum, mas não conseguia parar. Lembranças desagradáveis estavam invadindo seus pensamentos. Coisas que tinha conseguido manter soterradas enquanto aproveitava o tempo na alcateia, mas agora seu cio o estava deixando emocionalmente instável.

— É claro que ele afeta, é um cheiro maravilhoso e obviamente mexe comigo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou virar um monstro e tentar te assediar! Eu não sou desse jeito! – o mais velho ao perceber que tinha se exaltado, tentou respirar fundo e começar de novo. Por mais que não entendesse o surto de JongIn, brigar não levaria a nada. – Olha, JongIn, eu e ninguém aqui nessa alcateia vai fazer qualquer coisa com você por estar no cio. Como o YiXing disse, nós usamos a essência para acalmar nosso corpo e mente, e diminuir o cheiro para não gerar situações desconfortantes entre os envolvidos. Porém, desde que chegamos à adolescência somos ensinados a manter o controle e que nunca devemos chegar perto de alguém no cio ou fora dele de forma desrespeitosa. Aqui se você quiser sair pela floresta enquanto estiver no cio, você pode, porque ninguém vai te atacar. De fato, nenhum de nós fica recluso nesse período por medo de ataque, só se as dores forem muito fortes para deixar alguém de cama. E se eu for contar de fato, apenas um incidente aconteceu em relação a isso nos últimos anos, mas foi com o TaeYoung, por ser um adolescente cheio de hormônios ele ficou duro quando o ChanYeol estava no cio enquanto fazíamos a roda da fogueira. Mas isso foi uma vez, e ele pediu um milhão de desculpas e foi se atirar no lago para acalmar. Você entende o que estou dizendo? – terminou de falar e olhou bem nos olhos do moreno, tentando transmitir confiança. Jamais queria que JongIn pensasse que era esse tipo de pessoa doente que poderia atacá-lo com um motivo tão ridículo como “não pude me controlar por causa do seu cheiro”.

Porém, o que KyungSoo não esperava era que o maior começasse a chorar copiosamente. JongIn chegou a se agachar no chão, escondendo o rosto entre os braços enquanto derramava mais e mais lágrimas. O alfa queria se aproximar e abraçar o outro para o confortar, mas não sabia se seria um gesto bem recebido, então ficou lá parado em pé sem saber o que fazer.

— JongIn, por favor. Respira um pouco, fala comigo. – tentou argumentar, mas o moreno continuava apenas a soluçar forte. O menor decidiu ir até a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e botou um pouco de mel dentro. Ao voltar para o quarto, se aproximou um pouco e deixou o copo na frente do ômega a distância de um braço. – Tome um pouco de água para se acalmar, por favor. Se quiser eu posso sair, ou fico aqui em silêncio. Você quer um abraço? Os abraços dos meus pais sempre me ajudavam quando eu estava triste. – começou a tagarelar porque estava nervoso, não sabia como agir quando as pessoas choravam.

Quando o Doh estava prestes a sair pela porta, pode ouvir uma voz sofrida dizendo:

— Fica.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade com o moreno chorando e o menor sentado na frente dele – embora ainda mantivesse uma distância de dois metros –, o maior finalmente falou, embora o som ainda estivesse abafado pelos seus braços tapando o rosto.

— E-Eu me sinto patético. Eu vivi a minha vida toda pensando da mesma forma que você. – o mais novo teve que parar para suspirar de forma sofrida, ainda sentindo os efeitos do choro recente. – Mas mesmo assim eu não conse-segui evitar pensar da mesma forma que todo mundo ao acontecer algo assim. Eu te julguei... – outro soluço – pelos atos de outros. Pensei que você iria me atacar como aqueles alfas. Estava desesperado porque... porque eu não queria viver aquilo de novo. Eu não queria olhar para você ficando louco pelo meu cio e ver eles.

KyungSoo não precisava que JongIn falasse mais para entender o que o mesmo queria dizer. Sentia que era um idiota por focar apenas em sua alcateia. Só porque seu bando era dessa forma, não queria dizer que o lugar de onde o moreno tinha vindo era igual. Tinha pecado por não conhecer mais a vida dos lobos que viviam na cidade.

JongIn estava tremendo por lembrar dos momentos que tinha tentado suprimir. Todo medo que sentiu ao notar que estava sendo seguido de noite após o trabalho, quando começou a correr e mesmo assim eles conseguiram o encurralar, porque o primeiro que o seguia não estava sozinho, tinha outro o esperando. Nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida. Como tinha travado, talvez os caras pensaram que ele não iria reagir, pode ter sido a sorte dele ao pegar eles de surpresa. Ele ainda sim se machucou da luta, mas conseguiu voltar a correr. Mesmo correndo tanto, ainda conseguia ouvir os alfas atrás de si.

O que salvou o mais novo foi a floresta. Ao entrar na mata os homens não o seguiram. Os lobos da cidade tinham medo da floresta. JongIn também tinha. Todos sabiam que entrar nela era morte certa se fosse pego pelos lobos que lá moravam. Os mais velhos sempre diziam que se um humano entrasse na floresta quem sabe saísse vivo, mas se um lobo entrasse, ele nunca voltaria. Porque os lobos selvagens odiavam profundamente os de sua espécie que abandonaram a vida primitiva para se juntar aos humanos.

Mas na situação que o moreno estava ele preferia morrer rápido por um ataque de lobos selvagens do que ser violado de forma cruel.

— Você vai me dizer que eu não deveria estar andando na rua de noite e pedi por isso? – o ômega balbuciou depois de passar um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos.

— O que? Não, JongIn.

— Ou vai dizer que era a forma que me vestia, ou... – o moreno não conseguiu dizer mais nada porque foi cortado pelo mais velho que não conseguiu evitar e se aproximou, segurando seus ombros.

— JongIn, me ouça! Você foi uma vítima. E a culpa nunca é da vítima. Está me entendendo? Nunca. – o alfa disse com firmeza, não desviando o olhar do moreno em momento algum.

E o moreno começou a chorar de novo ali mesmo, ele estava com tanto medo. Com pavor do que as outras pessoas iriam falar, de ser julgado. Tinha medo de descobrir que sua alma gêmea era um babaca, isso iria o deixar muito triste. Conscientemente, o Kim entendia que não era o culpado, porém, sabia como era o mundo. Não importa o que falassem, em casos de abusos, de alguma forma surreal a vítima sempre acabava sendo a culpada pela sociedade. Ômegas e mulheres cresciam em um mundo onde eram ensinados a se proteger e resguardar, mas ninguém ensinava aos alfas, betas e homens a não abusarem de ninguém, a serem pessoas com o mínimo de moral.

Crescer na cidade sempre foi difícil, primeiro ele era julgado pela maioria dos humanos por ser um lobo, depois entre os lobos por ser um ômega e entre os ômegas por não ser “delicado” o suficiente.

O Kim não podia negar como tinha se sentido acolhido ao passar aquelas semanas na alcateia de KyungSoo. Ninguém o olhou diferente por saberem seu status lobo, nenhum comentário indiscreto sobre seu corpo grande, ou pressupostos falsos de que ele sabia cozinhar ou se dar bem com crianças por ser um ômega. Nada disso tinha acontecido, vovó Byun tinha lhe ensinado gentilmente a fazer seu prato preferido quando visitou sua casa enquanto a mesma estava cozinhando. Quando a pequena April estava sendo passada de colo em colo para ser adorada, antes de passar a pequena para si, XiuMin perguntou se ele queria segurá-la e ainda o mostrou como segurar de forma certa um bebê – embora JongIn já soubesse por ser tio de dois sobrinhos adoráveis –, o ponto era que ninguém nunca pareceu se importar com seu status.

Todos na vila pareciam não ligar para esse tipo de coisa. Embora KyungSoo fosse o chefe no comando, ele mesmo não impunha qualquer coisa as pessoas sob sua guarda. Obviamente, ele era respeitado pelo papel que desempenhava, mas era apenas respeito mesmo, não medo porque o mesmo impunha algo.

De fato, os mais velhos adoravam apertar suas bochechas e os amigos de KyungSoo adoravam zoar com a sua cara por ser tão fofo. E embora o menor reagisse ficando emburrado – e mais fofo ainda – nunca levantou a voz com algum comando alfa.

O cheiro do menor era reconfortante para ele. Provavelmente um efeito colateral da ligação que tinham como almas gêmeas. Porém, ele ainda estava no cio e quando o moreno se lembrou disso não conseguiu evitar se retrair, se afastando do abraço.

KyungSoo apenas sorriu para si, sem questionamentos.

— Bem, acho que você merece um banho relaxante e um ótimo café da manhã para animar. Você pode ir comendo. Irei pegar a água para o banho e sair. Podemos nos falar depois se você quiser? — o menor perguntou em dúvida.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada, KyungSoo.

— Não precisa agradecer. Vou pedir aos Kim para fazerem o prato especial deles com frango hoje para você ter algo bom a esperar.

**α = β = Ω**

JongIn não se sentiu confortável de sair do quarto enquanto estava no cio, ainda parecia muito exposto para si. Mas ficou feliz ao notar a efetividade dos remédios naturais da alcateia. Não eram supressores que acabavam totalmente com os sintomas de um cio, mas serviam muito bem ao propósito. Sempre que sentia a temperatura aumentar em seu corpo decidia mergulhar novamente na banheira, que estava em seu quarto agora para ter mais comodidade. E sentia realmente o alívio no corpo. O chá também ajudou com as cólicas, embora elas ainda continuassem.

KyungSoo vinha lhe trazer comida, mas não tinha visto novamente o menor, ele apenas batia na porta e avisava a JongIn que tinha trazido a refeição e saia antes que o ômega abrisse a porta. No final, admitia que estava sentindo um pouco de falta da presença do alfa na casa e ao seu lado.

Quando ele acordou em uma manhã sem os sintomas do cio, se sentiu aliviado. O cheiro delicioso de comida e os barulhos de algo fritando indicavam que KyungSoo deveria estar fazendo o café da manhã nesse momento. Estava meditando se era uma boa atitude sair do quarto quando seu estômago decidiu por si, roncando alto. De maneira hesitante se dirigiu a cozinha. Não podia negar que estava com um pouco de vergonha de encontrar o alfa. Na última vez que eles estiveram juntos o moreno tinha surtado, chorado e desabafado com o Do. Além de terem ficado abraçados por muito tempo enquanto o mais velho lhe confortava.

Ao entrar na cozinha, o moreno foi recebido com um sorriso por KyungSoo.

— Bom dia, JongIn. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor hoje. – o alfa falou e recebeu um acenar em resposta. – Que bom, fico feliz por isso. Pode se sentar que logo a comida vai estar pronta. – indicou a pequena mesa.

O maior assumiu seu lugar sem falar nada. Durante todo aquele tempo, que passou na alcateia, nunca tinha tentado de fato se comunicar com o alfa, então agora não sabia exatamente do que falar.

Percebeu com amargura que nunca tinha dado uma chance real a KyungSoo para se aproximarem. Mas era grato pelo outro ter respeitado seu tempo.

— Depois do café eu irei sair para ir colher os morangos. GeeYang e ChanYeol também estarão lá, se quiser ir para aproveitar o tempo com eles. Posso te ajudar a chegar ao campo sem forçar sua perna. – o menor comentou enquanto comiam.

— Eu quero. Obrigada. – o moreno respondeu e não pode evitar dar um pequeno sorriso. Estava com saudade dos outros, mas também estava pensando que era uma oportunidade para passar um tempo com KyungSoo e quem sabe o conhecer melhor.

**α = β = Ω**

Após algumas horas colhendo milhares de morangos, estava na hora da pausa para o almoço. JongIn que nem tinha feito qualquer esforço, estava soando só de estar na sombra da árvore enquanto via os outros trabalhando.

— Aqui o seu almoço. – KyungSoo entregou a pequena marmita que tinha feito para o moreno e sentou ao seu lado na sombra, secando o suor com um pano que levava nos bolsos do macacão.

— Desculpe, eu estou muito fedorento para você? Posso ir sentar longe se quiser. – o Doh perguntou ao perceber que o Kim não tinha começado a comer e só olhava para si.

— Não, não. Está tudo bem. – pego em flagrante, o maior desamarrou logo o pano que tapava sua cumbuca e começou a comer. Estava meio sem graça por ter ficado encarando o outro, mas tinha ficado impressionado como mesmo suando o cheiro bom não tinha sumido do mais velho.

Um riso alegre de bebê atravessou o espaço, chamando a atenção dos dois para a família que também almoçava do outro lado do campo de morango. JongDae tinha trazido a pequena April junto do almoço para seus companheiros. MinSeok estava agindo de forma boba para fazer a filha rir, consequentemente fazendo JongDae e GeeYang sorrirem felizes pela cena.

Olhar a família interagindo alegremente deixava o coração de qualquer um quente. Então os dois lobos só podiam sorrir diante da cena.

O mais jovem percebeu também que tanto MinSeok quanto GeeYang tinham recebido duas cumbucas de comida, sem distinção. Isso lhe fez lembrar de algo e antes que pudesse pensar melhor, estava compartilhando seu pensamento com o mais velho.

— Sabe, quando eu comecei a interagir com as pessoas do bando, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que me daria bem com GeeYang e ChanYeol por serem fora dos padrões como eu. Fiquei receoso na primeira vez que jantamos em grupo e GeeYang foi repetir o prato. Pensei que alguém falaria algo para ela. Como “comer mais só vai te deixar mais gorda”. Esse tipo de coisa idiota. Mas ninguém fez nada. 

JongIn assim que viu ChanYeol pensou que ele era alguém com quem conseguiria se identificar, porque o mesmo era um ômega fora dos padrões também. O outro era gigante, tanto em altura quanto em músculos, embora suas pernas fossem mais magras. O moreno imaginou que ele tivesse sofrido muito preconceito assim como ele por sua clara diferença de ômega delicado, porém, depois de passar um tempo na vila percebeu que ChanYeol e ele provavelmente não compartilhavam esses traumas. Pode perceber como ninguém tratava o mais velho de forma diferente, nenhuma piadinha de mal gosto ou critica disfarçada de elogio. E agora percebia que GeeYang também não parecia sofrer nenhuma reprimenda sobre seu corpo. Sempre que observava JongDae, MinSeok e GeeYang interagindo junto percebia o quanto os dois homens exaltavam a beleza da parceira. Sentia um pouco de inveja de ChanYeol e GeeYang, daquele tipo de que gostaria de ter vivido como eles. Mas também ficava muito feliz por observar que os dois se aceitavam de forma saudável e que a alcateia não parecia seguir qualquer convenção ruim imposta.

O moreno começava a entender melhor a dinâmica da alcateia. Porém, ainda se surpreendia com a vida diferente que levavam. O maior choque não era seu sistema de irrigação, plantação, criação ou sua vida sem eletricidade. Era algo no jeito das pessoas que viviam ali.

Assim que terminou de divagar, o moreno percebeu que poderia ser indelicado falar sobre as pessoas do bando para KyungSoo. Olhou rápido para o alfa, mas só recebeu um suspiro descansado do outro enquanto esse apoiava as costas no tronco da árvore.

— Sabe, JongIn, eu nunca entendi porque as pessoas gostam de separar tudo por rótulos. – o mais velho falou de forma tranquila, enquanto olhava para frente, observando a família Kim. – Ômega, alfa, baixo, alto, gordo, magro. As pessoas botam muito peso em classificações que não dizem nada. Aqui eu cresci a minha vida toda sendo o KyungSoo, apenas isso. Não importa se eu sou alfa, baixo, homem, ou qualquer outra coisa. O que me define são minhas ações. E mesmo assim, pessoas mudam e aprendem coisas novas toda hora se permitirem isso a si mesmas. – e dito isso voltou sua atenção ao moreno, fazendo JongIn se perder na intensidade daquele olhar. – Pelo que posso entender da sua fala, pessoas como GeeYang são discriminadas por serem gordas e ômegas como ChanYeol por não serem o padrão? Isso? – perguntou e recebeu um assentir do outro. – Mas o que é esse padrão? No que ele importa? GeeYang e ChanYeol são pessoas lindas e felizes consigo mesmo. E nessas horas eu fico ainda mais feliz por ter crescido aqui na floresta e não na cidade. Porque eu não vejo esse tipo de olhar triste que você tem em nenhum dos membros desse bando. Eu gostaria muito que você também tivesse crescido aqui e estivesse protegido de qualquer coisa que tenha passado na cidade, por causa desse tipo de pensamento ridículo imposto naquela sociedade. – deu um sorriso triste enquanto se inclinava um pouco para limpar uma lágrima que tinha escapado dos olhos de chocolate do moreno.

JongIn fungou, tentando controlar suas emoções, desviou o olhar do mais velho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejam sinceros, alguém esperava esse desenrolar do cio? Eu adoro fanfics ABO, mas sei que a maioria não gosta deles por serem focadas em estupros disfarçados de cio. E eu não julgo essas pessoas, por que eu mesmo sempre que começo uma ABO vou com cautela para conferir se será saudável ou puramente focada em um cio e deu. Eu amo o mundo ABO pela fantasia e criticas sociais que podemos fazer através dele, mas admito que haja poucas fanfics com essa abordagem e isso me deixa triste.


	5. Capítulo V – A Lenda de Yueliang

Alguns dias depois, JongIn se sentia cada vez mais a vontade com KyungSoo e feliz por ter se dado uma chance de conhecer o alfa. Hoje parecia um dia perfeito para botar mais um de seus planos de aproximação em ação. Como sua perna tinha inchado, YiXing tinha recomendado que ficasse em casa sem sair e o mais velho estava lhe fazendo companhia, obviamente. Além disso, há uma semana o Doh elaborava pratos diferentes todo o dia envolvendo batatas, para aproveitar as últimas restantes da colheita antiga antes que estragassem. Juntando tudo isso, pensou na forma perfeita para passarem um tempo agradável juntos.

— Hmm, talvez você possa me ensinar como cozinhar gamjajeon? – perguntou timidamente após o almoço quando o mais velho já começava a pensar no que cozinharia no jantar. Estava um pouco nervoso pela resposta do outro. KyungSoo olhou para si e por um momento pode ver a surpresa em seus olhos, porém, logo foi substituída por uma expressão feliz com um sorriso caloroso.

— Claro, eu adoraria.

JongIn tinha aprendido a fazer o frango frito delicioso com a vovó Byun e tinha prometido voltar para aprender mais receitas. Talvez ele apanhasse com a colher de pau da vovó quando ela soubesse que estava sendo trocada, mas valeria a pena ganhar umas colheradas se ele pudesse passar mais tempo com o Doh.

**α = β = Ω**

— JongIn, cuidado! Você vai cortar seu dedo se continuar descascando a batata assim. Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar. – o mais velho se aproximou de onde estava sentado e acabou encostando em sua mão quando pegou os itens, o que fez com que o moreno sentisse um choque entre os dois. – Assim que deve ser feito para ser seguro, entendeu? – o alfa parecia normal por fora falando, mas o Kim conseguia ouvir as batidas mais aceleradas do outro. Não era só ele que tinha sido afetado. – Pode tentar novamente, eu vou começar a fritar os legumes. – devolveu as coisas e se afetou rápido ficando de costas para o moreno.

Por ambos estarem cientes de seus corações acelerados, a situação ficava mais constrangedora ainda, o que resultou nos dois corados de vergonha, mas tentando esconder isso um do outro.

Na sua afobação, KyungSoo acabou movimentando a frigideira de forma errada e deixando a comida cair para fora dela. O rosto assustado do menor com o ato foi o suficiente para fazer JongIn cair na gargalhada. E o riso tão espalhafatoso do moreno também fez o alfa rir. Esse momento acabou com o constrangimento e nervosismo de ambos. Depois disso a tarde tinha sido muito animada. Conseguiram conversar sobre tudo um pouco. O ômega não achou que poderiam ter uma conversa assim sendo de lugares tão diferentes e com gostos diversos.

Depois de já terem comido o que prepararam juntos, os dois estavam apenas sentados no chão desfrutando do sentimento de paz enquanto escurecia, ouvindo o som calmo do vento nas árvores e dos animais ao redor.

— O Yueliang está cantando. – o mais velho comentou ao ouvir o som melancólico.

— O que?

— Você não conhece ele e sua lenda?

— Nunca ouvir falar.

— Bem, há muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo era coberto pela floresta, o Yueliang cantava belamente durante os dias para alegrar a todos e comemorar a harmonia. Porém, _sapiens_ e _lupus_ começaram a discordar entre si. Humanos queriam derrubar as árvores para verem a Deusa do Sol, Daesul, não querendo mais viver na escuridão. Eles alegaram que sempre parecia o reinado de Haesik, o Deus da Lua, por causa das sombras e isso lhe desfavorecia já que não enxergavam tão bem quanto os lobos. Durante o dia enquanto os lobos dormiam, os humanos cortaram as árvores. Yueliang, que nunca tinha visto o sol sob a copeira das árvores, quando foi contemplado pela luz ofuscante ficou cego. Quando os lobos acordaram durante a noite, se depararam com as árvores cortadas e com o canto triste do Yueliang, que agora tinha os olhos brancos. No final, Yueliang nunca mais cantou durante o dia, deixando os humanos sem alegria e os lobos ficaram como seus companheiros de melancolia.

O mais velho terminou de contar a fábula e o ambiente pareceu escurecer completamente junto ao canto triste do pássaro.

— Você se ressente dos lobos da cidade por estarem junto dos humanos? – o mais novo não conseguiu evitar perguntar. Embora tenha sido tratado bem pela alcateia e nada como as histórias que ouvia quando criança tenha acontecido, sabia que existia uma grande ferida entre os dois povos, ainda mais depois da luta de anos atrás.

— Eu não vou mentir, JongIn. Não gosto das pessoas que moram na cidade em geral. – o menor disse, ainda sem olhar para o outro, parecendo perdido na escuridão.

— Então por que me salvou? Eu sou alguém da cidade, pior ainda, um dos lobos que virou as costas para o povo da floresta. – o moreno falou de forma angustiada.

— JongIn, primeiro, você não é um dos lobos daquela luta há décadas atrás. – o Doh falou, finalmente olhando para o maior. No escuro, o brilho nos olhos dos dois lobos se intensificava. Apenas sua boa visão possibilitava que conseguissem se enxergar mesmo no breu que tinha se tornado o lugar. – Se eu era uma criança, você também era. Eu não irei te culpar por qualquer coisa que não foi você mesmo quem fez. Isso seria estúpido e só causaria sofrimento desnecessário a nós dois. Segundo, eu não posso simplesmente ver alguém ferido e dar as costas, seja quem for.

Com isso, KyungSoo encerrou a conversa, se levantando para levar a louça para a cozinha e acender as velas da casa.

Por um momento durante aqueles dias que passou com o moreno e ainda mais durante a tarde alegre de hoje, o Doh esqueceu as dificuldades que existiriam em um relacionamento entre eles. Passar esse tempo com JongIn tinha esclarecido suas dúvidas sobre almas gêmeas. Reconhecia a atração e sentimento de proteção que sentia naturalmente pelo maior por causa da ligação, porém, era apenas isso que era resultado desse laço. Todos os outros sentimentos em relação ao moreno eram apenas dele, não controlados por uma força oculta. Sabia que almas gêmeas não necessariamente se apaixonariam e nos primeiros dias tentou manter isso em mente. No entanto, parecia impossível resistir a se apaixonar por Kim JongIn. Antes que percebesse, estava reagindo a cada sorriso, risada e olhar do outro.

Entretanto, mesmo que o ômega retribuísse seus sentimentos, não conseguia ver um futuro para eles. Nunca conseguiria morar na cidade, ele odiava muito aquele lugar para essa ideia ser válida. E ele nunca pediria a JongIn para morar na floresta, porque sabia que o mesmo tinha uma vida na cidade, pessoas queridas para si e sua casa. Ele nunca seria tão egoísta. 

Geralmente, era por esse motivo que os lobos não encontravam suas almas gêmeas com frequência. Muitos tendiam a ficar na alcateia que nasceram para sempre, sem nunca sair das fronteiras, então se sua alma gêmea não estivesse no mesmo bando que o seu, a maioria das pessoas apenas procuraria o amor em outra pessoa e seguiria em frente. Todos eram muito apegados aos seus bandos de nascença.

KyungSoo sabia que o Zhang precisou de uma enorme força de vontade para mudar para seu bando. Muitas vezes JunMyeon se culpava pelo curandeiro estar longe de casa, mas no fim, YiXing sempre o confortava dizendo que casa era onde escolhemos estar.

O Doh não duvidava que YiXing estivesse realmente feliz vivendo aqui com JunMyeon, no entanto, para sua própria situação, algo assim parecia impossível.

**α = β = Ω**

O tempo passou e por mais que os dois estivessem aprofundando seus sentimentos, não tinham coragem de falar sobre a ligação que possuíam. Embora o moreno não estivesse mais usando as muletas há uns dias, os dois foram pegos de surpresa quando YiXing examinou JongIn e confirmou que o mesmo poderia voltar para a cidade, pois, sua perna estava boa novamente para fazer a viagem.

Aquele seria o último dia do moreno com todos, por isso, durante o jantar todo mundo veio conversar consigo. GeeYang ficou agarrada em si falando o quanto sentiria sua falta e o fazendo prometer que voltaria para visitar. A vovó Byun preparou seu famoso frango frito para que levasse durante o caminho se sentisse fome, e ainda piscou de forma marota quando lhe disse que precisava trazer para ela provar quando cozinhasse por si mesmo. A pequena April e o fofo HyunYeol estavam em seu colo, enquanto MinJee estava ao seu lado fazendo uma coroa de flores para si como presente de despedida. Estava aproveitando seu tempo com essas crianças fofas.

Estavam no meio da apresentação de dança especial que YiXing e MinSeok tinham preparado para si como despedida quando um uivo longo cortou a noite. Na mesma hora todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, o som dos instrumentos dando lugar ao silêncio.

— Bem, lá vamos nós de novo. – ChanYeol disse ao largar o tambor que tocava. – Eles podiam ter esperado até amanhã, não é? Estávamos no meio de uma festa aqui. Desculpe, JongIn. – o maior parecia realmente chateado, mas o moreno não estava entendo nada.

— Fiquem todos juntos. Voltamos em breve. – KyungSoo falou, dando um olhar de desculpas ao mais novo enquanto se dirigia para as árvores.

Sem que o alfa precisasse falar mais nada, MinSeok e ChanYeol o seguiram.

— O que está acontecendo? – o Kim perguntou quando todos começaram a se levantar.

— Precisamos ir para a casa da senhora Doh. É a maior casa daqui, então podemos ficar todos juntos e seguros lá.

— Mas por quê? Estamos sendo atacados? – o mais novo perguntou preocupado.

— Não precisa ficar nervoso. Isso acontece de vez em quando. – JongDae que estava perto deles com a bebê no colo respondeu. – O uivo que ouvimos é um sinal dos que estão patrulhando as fronteiras.

Hoje, mais cedo, três membros vieram se despedir de JongIn antes do jantar, porque era sua noite de patrulha. KyungSoo tinha lhe explicado que sempre existia alguém patrulhando por segurança. Nas vezes que o alfa saia por ser sua vez no rodízio de patrulhar ou caçar, ele levava o celular do moreno para que conseguisse sinal e mantivesse contato com o mundo externo com mensagens. Foi assim que JongIn conseguiu evitar que SeHun viesse correndo a floresta para lhe resgatar ou contar a sua família sobre seu acidente.

— E o que esse uivo significa? – o mais novo perguntou curioso.

— Caçadores humanos. – GeeYang respondeu de forma soturna e recebeu um olhar assustado do moreno. – Alguns humanos idiotas vêm as nossas terras clandestinamente querendo caçar animais. Como se não fosse doente o suficiente matar um animal apenas por diversão, eles não se contentam com as áreas designadas para isso e invadem o nosso território.

— O que vocês vão fazer com eles? – o maior perguntou receoso, por mais que conhecesse melhor a alcateia agora, podia ver o desgosto no olhar de todos. Se algo acontecesse com esses humanos, ninguém saberia.

— KyungSoo e os outros irão caçá-los. Vão dar um gostinho a eles de como é ser a presa de um predador. Mas irão apenas assustá-los e os levarão de volta a cidade, dando o aviso de que se eles voltarem aqui de novo não serão perdoados. Ninguém foi burro o bastante para tentar a sorte novamente.

— E nós precisamos nos proteger juntos, caso algum humano chegue perto da vila. Enquanto que Minnie, ChanYeol e KyungSoo sendo os melhores lutadores e caçadores, foram atrás dos humanos. Mas não gosto disso. Humanos tem armas. – JongDae voltou a falar, parecendo abraçar mais forte a pequena April para encontrar consolo. GeeYang vendo isso, foi para o lado do companheiro e enganchou sua cintura, lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha. 

O clima na casa da senhora Do agora não era mais feliz como a poucos momentos atrás. Todos pareciam tensos ou irritados. Vovó Byun e as avós de Gee Yang se puseram a fazer chá para acalmar o pessoal.

Como April já estava sonolenta no colo do pai, a senhora Do ofereceu sua cama para que a pequena pudesse dormir tranquilamente e longe de toda agitação. Aceitando a oferta, GeeYang pegou sua filha do colo já cansado de JongDae e a levou para o quarto da mais velha. JongIn acabou seguindo a amiga por instinto.

— Você quer falar algo? – a mulher perguntou depois de acomodar sua filha, acariciando delicadamente os cabelos da menor.

— Hmm... – o moreno realmente estava com algo rodeando sua mente. – Como você lida com isso de almas gêmeas? O que você acha sobre isso? – talvez não fosse o momento mais oportuno, mas decidiu perguntar.

— Sendo franca contigo, eu não me importo muito com isso de almas gêmeas. Acredito que cada um tem a liberdade de amar quem quiser. Eu escolhi amar meus companheiros e não será outra pessoa que vai invalidar isso. Há muitos tipos de ligações nesse mundo. Desde que Dae e eu concordamos em ficar juntos sempre soubemos que não éramos ligados, mas isso não impediu nosso amor. Depois da luta há algumas décadas, muitos perderam seus entes queridos. Isso fez as pessoas valorizarem ainda mais as pessoas que tinham perto de si. Muitas almas gêmeas também morreram. Como diríamos aos sobreviventes que agora o amor tinha acabado para elas? Deveriam viver o resto de suas vidas sozinhas mesmo se quisessem achar outra pessoa? Isso não seria justo. Então muitos não ligam mais para almas gêmeas. É uma possibilidade, mas não a meta de felicidade das pessoas. Estou feliz com meus amores e minha florzinha. Não preciso de uma ligação com eles para provar que nosso amor vale à pena. – a mais velha explicou seu ponto de vista, e por um momento ficaram em silêncio com o moreno absorvendo tudo que ela tinha falado. – Você está pensando na sua ligação com KyungSoo?

— Como...? – o mais novo perguntou surpreso, afinal nunca tinha revelado isso, mas a mulher o cortou antes que pudesse terminar de falar.

— Eu sou alguém observadora. E estou do seu lado desde que chegou aqui. Seria estranho se eu não soubesse. – deu de ombros, sem fazer disso um grande negócio.

— Eu tenho medo de só estar sentindo algo por ele por causa disso. De estar me iludindo quando não deveria. – o maior resolveu confessar.

— Quando XiuMin apareceu na nossa vida, Dae pensou que não deveria ter um envolvimento romântico com ele porque já éramos unidos. Porém, enquanto o tempo passava, eu percebia que eles estavam desenvolvendo sentimentos mútuos. E eu sei que não era pela ligação em si. Porque eu percebia os olhares que recebia de XiuMin também. A ligação não é a fantasia que vemos nas lendas de amor a primeira vista. Precisa ser construída como qualquer relacionamento. No final concordamos em tentar algo nós três porque XiuMin também estava encantado por mim e eu também não podia resistir a fofura e jogo de quadril daquele homem. – ela terminou rindo e JongIn sentiu um pouco de vergonha pelo comentário. – Então meu conselho pra você é deixar rolar. Se vocês tiverem que dar certo um com outro não vai ser a ligação os obrigando a isso. Será uma escolha de vocês.

E dito isso, os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, apenas observando a pequena April dormir tranquila. Entretanto, a mente de JongIn estava um caos.

**α = β = Ω**

Depois do que pareceram horas, ou poderiam ser minutos, JongIn não saberia dizer exatamente, ouviram a aproximação de pessoas. O moreno voltou apressado a sala da casa no mesmo instante que os três lobos entravam pela porta do lugar.

O Kim olhou atentamente para KyungSoo, tentando conferir se possuía algum machucado ou cheiro de sangue. Mas tirando o cheiro de suor, não havia nada mais de diferente. Finalmente soltou um suspiro de alívio e antes que pudesse se conter estava abraçando o mais velho.

De início, o Doh foi pego de surpresa, mas logo retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo contente pela demonstração de afeto. O abraço do moreno parecia lhe envolver completamente, era reconfortante e se sentia protegido de tudo ao redor.

Ao ouvirem uma tosse falsa dada por BaekHyun, os dois se afastaram. Lembrar que estavam na frente de quase toda alcateia os deixou sem jeito e corados.

— Está tudo bem agora, pessoal. Cada um pode voltar a suas casas. – KyungSoo informou a todos, ainda um pouco sem jeito. A partir disso, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. – Eu preciso falar um pouco com a minha mãe, você me espera para irmos junto para o chalé? – perguntou e recebeu um assentir em resposta.

A conversa não demorou muito, era apenas para manter a senhora Doh informada da situação geral e não preocupá-la mais.

Voltando para o chalé, o mais velho tinha estendido a mão para o moreno, alegando que era melhor andarem assim já que JongIn nunca tinha caminhado a noite pela floresta. Os dois sabiam que isso era uma desculpa para darem as mãos – porque conseguiam muito bem ver no escuro –, mas o moreno não se importou nenhum pouco. Entrando no jogo, segurou a mão, sentindo o calor tomar suas bochechas por causa da timidez.

Os dois estavam satisfeitos por andarem assim, aproveitando a noite agora tranquila, só com os pios das corujas os acompanhando.

— Hmm... bem, amanhã eu terei que ir a cidade para prestar uma declaração sobre o que aconteceu hoje a noite no parlamento. Então estava pensando que poderia te acompanhar até sua casa. Garantir que chegue bem. – KyungSoo falou um pouco nervoso e isso fez JongIn se lembrar que essa era sua última noite na floresta.

— Eu gostaria disso. – disse enquanto apertava as mãos unidas.

Quando chegaram ao chalé, o moreno estava pronto para ir deitar quando percebeu que o alfa ainda não tinha largado sua mão.

— Você está cansado? Percebi que essa confusão interrompeu a última parte da sua festa de despedida. Era uma peça sobre os irmãos deuses da lua e sol. Eu poderia te contar a estória. – KyungSoo disse de forma esperançosa e por mais que o ômega estivesse cansado, não conseguiria negar nada aqueles olhos brilhantes.

— Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso, mas logo foi interrompido com um bocejo, que fez o menor rir.

— Talvez devêssemos ir dormir...

— Não, não. Eu quero saber da estória. Eu aguento.

— Então, vamos nos sentar e se você quiser pode... pode deitar no meu colo, para ficar confortável. – o Doh disse com as bochechas ganhando um adorável tom de vermelho, sendo um sacrifício para JongIn na apertá-las.

Concordando com a ideia do menor, os dois foram assumir suas posições. Ouvir os corações batendo acelerados era algo constrangedor, não tinham como negar, porém, os dois ignoravam isso em prol de poderem ficar dessa forma. Era gostoso poder descansar a cabeça no colo do mais velho, enquanto o mesmo lhe fazia um cafuné e contava fábulas. A voz do alfa era melodiosa e podia sentir que ficava cada vez mais perdido no som das palavras.

Talvez alguém de fora pudesse achar sua vida, nessas semanas que passou na alcateia como um tédio, mas não era assim. Na cidade se ficasse sem celular, internet ou luz parecia que tinham dado fim a toda diversão. Ele literalmente não sabia o que fazer quando essas ocasiões aconteciam e eram um suplício. Porém, estando aqui sem nenhuma dessas coisas, sua vida parecia mais confortável e feliz. De dia acompanhava os membros do bando em seus afazeres, quando chegava à hora do jantar todos se reuniam em pura satisfação, e após terminado o jantar era hora dos jogos, dança e canto ao redor da fogueira. Era um caos aconchegante com todos reunidos. ChanYeol era muito competitivo e vivia entrando em disputas com TaeYoung, deixando em dúvida quem era o verdadeiro adolescente entre eles. Isso o lembrava de SeHun e seu namorado. JongDae, BaekHyun, JunMyeon, XiuMin, YiXing, ChanYeol e KyungSoo se revezavam nas noites de canto. Deixando-o surpreso com quantos lobos talentosos aquela alcateia possuía. Ele sabia que se quisessem poderiam ser idols na cidade. A sua parte preferida era quando eles interpretavam peças folclóricas.

Embora as noites parecessem curtas quando se divertia com o bando, sabia que provavelmente estava indo para cama mais cedo, porque custava a dormir. Os lobos da floresta não tinham relógio, eles se orientavam pelo sol e tinham um despertador interno preciso que os fazia acordar com o nascer do sol. Ria internamente ao pensar que ele era um lobo mais parecido com os ancestrais contados nas fábulas do que os atuais, por ser um ser noturno. Na cidade geralmente a vida corrida o mantinha acordado até de madrugada. Hoje tinha sido uma exceção em seu horário de dormir, provavelmente pela tensão que passou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia saudade de sua família e amigos, não podia negar que estava feliz por estar com a alcateia. E uma parte de si sabia que o motivo maior dessa felicidade era por causa de KyungSoo. Ele não podia dizer que já o amava. Seria muito precipitado de sua parte e exagerado. Mas depois da conversa que teve com GeeYang, decidiu que não iria negar o sentimento especial que nutria pelo Doh. Só gostaria de ter mais tempo com o alfa para explorar isso, no entanto, amanhã iria embora.

**α = β = Ω**

JongIn acabou adormecendo enquanto ouvia a voz suave do menor na outra noite. De alguma forma KyungSoo tinha lhe carregado para a cama e o coberto depois disso, sentia um sorriso brotar em seus lábios apenas por pensar nisso. Porém, esse sorriso logo sumiu ao lembrar que hoje iria embora.

O caminho pela floresta foi silencioso, com o mais velho o tempo todo cuidando de si para que não escorregasse ou desse de cara com uma teia de aranha. Embora JongIn achasse que o mais velho deveria estar mais desconfortável que ele, andando na floresta com aquele terno e sapato social. Mesmo que o moreno tenha sentido sua temperatura subir ao ver o alfa de terno, essa era uma visão e tanto. KyungSoo tinha explicado que era uma norma de vestimenta exigida quando ia ao parlamento.

Na cidade, como o parlamento era mais próximo, o maior insistiu que fosse lá primeiro antes de irem para seu apartamento. De qualquer forma, seu amigo SeHun trabalhava naquele lugar, seria bom o avisar que tinha voltado e estava bem.

— O que? Oh SeHun? Ele é seu amigo?! – o Doh perguntou deixando evidente sua surpresa quando falou sobre seu amigo.

— Você o conhece?

— Claro, é a ele que eu me reporto toda vez que incidentes com humanos acontecem na floresta.

JongIn sabia que SeHun trabalhava em algum projeto envolvendo as leis com os lobos da floresta. Porém, nunca pensou muito nisso, já que tinha sido ensinado que aqueles lobos eram verdadeiros selvagens. Até ser resgatado por KyungSoo ele nunca tinha pensado de verdade no povo da floresta ou tentado se informar mais. E JongIn se sentia envergonhado por isso agora.

Com essa informação, o Kim passou a entender também o porquê do amigo não ter chamado a polícia ou ficado tão desesperado pela situação que estava, já que o Oh conhecia KyungSoo e provavelmente sabia que tipo de lobo ele era.

Os dois _lupus_ tiveram de esperar horas para se encontrarem com SeHun e por mais que o Doh pedisse para irem primeiro a casa de JongIn, para que o mesmo pudesse descansar, o moreno negava. Estar na cidade novamente estava mexendo com o mais novo, e por mais que não falasse, ficar na presença do mais velho ajudava a lhe acalmar. Além de que queria passar mais tempo com o menor, por isso não se importava pela demora.

Embora, quando foram atendidos, o moreno deu um sermão no amigo por demorar tanto para atender as pessoas. Ver SeHun também lhe trouxe muita felicidade. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava com saudades do amigo até o encontrar.

Resolvido os assuntos legais, os dois foram para a casa do moreno, sentindo o clima melancólico se apossar deles.

No elevador de seu prédio, KyungSoo pegou sua mão e apertou com força quando o cubículo começou a se mexer.

— Desculpe, estou te machucando? Não gosto dessas geringonças. – o alfa falou ao notar as mãos unidas.

— Está tudo bem. – o Kim sorriu reconfortante e apertou a mão que estava na sua.

Saindo do elevador no oitavo andar, eles mantiveram as mãos juntas. JongIn teve a impressão de chegar a porta do apartamento 88 mais rápido do que de costume e não gostou disso.

Essa era a hora que eles deveriam se despedir, não era?


	6. Capítulo VI – Lar É Onde Escolhemos Estar

O Doh sabia que tinha sido um covarde durante as semanas que JongIn passou na floresta. Estava acovardado demais, para reparar nas desculpas que inventava para si mesmo de como um relacionamento entre eles não daria certo. Se JongIn estivesse disposto a lhe dar uma chance, sabia que faria de tudo para dar certo. Eles não precisavam ser um casal que morasse no mesmo lugar ou casa, isso era um pensamento retrógrado seu. Não havia nada de mal em se revezarem entre a floresta e cidade nos encontros.

Por isso, um mês após ter deixado o moreno em seu apartamento, se encontrava na frente do mesmo, olhando para aquela porta como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças. Tinha pedido a ajuda de SeHun para encontrar novamente o lugar, porque em toda sua vida só tinha decorado o caminho da floresta até o parlamento. Nunca tinha tido interesse pelos outros lugares na cidade e agora se arrependia disso. Após ouvir uma bronca do Oh por fazer seu amigo sofrer, o mesmo lhe ensinou como chegar ao apartamento.

Estava tomando coragem para bater na porta, quando a mesma se abriu e um JongIn assustado o olhava de volta.

— KyungSoo, o que está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, entre primeiro. – o moreno cedeu espaço para que o outro pudesse entrar no pequeno apartamento. Reparou rapidamente no lugar, as fotos na parede prendendo por um minuto a mais sua atenção. – Então... – voltou a olhar para o ômega quando o mesmo chamou sua atenção.

— Eu estou atrapalhando? Tem algum compromisso? – perguntou o Doh ao reparar que JongIn parecia arrumado para sair, com uma bolsa e roupas que lhe caiam muito bem.

— Na verdade, eu tenho. – respondeu sem graça, mas logo complementou para que o menor não achasse que estava sendo um incomodo. – Mas é só a terapia, posso desmarcar.

KyungSoo sabia o que era terapia, embora não existisse isso na floresta. Quando precisou provar que estava apto para ser representante dos lobos, os humanos o fizeram passar por seções psicológicas para avaliar se era um perigo para a paz.

— Fico feliz por você estar fazendo terapia.

— É, bem, eu achei que estava na hora de resolver algumas coisas e cuidar de mim.

— E você está se sentindo melhor?

— Eu estou. Na maioria do tempo, pelo menos. É difícil se adaptar novamente a vida, sair nas ruas e tudo mais.

Realmente, ainda era muito difícil para JongIn estar na cidade. Toda sensação de segurança que a floresta tinha lhe dado foi substituída por medo quando andava pelas ruas. Tinha medo de voltar a encontrar aqueles homens, ficar perto de pessoas no geral já lhe causava ansiedade. Felizmente, tinha SeHun para lhe dar apoio nos momentos de crise. YoonSeok, sendo namorado de SeHun e também um amigo próximo, soube da situação e por isso acabou indicando uma psicóloga especialista em _lupus_ para ajudar. Por mais que só tivesse participado de três seções até o momento, sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer para que estivesse bem e saudável futuramente.

A maior parte das suas seções com a psicóloga tinha sido voltada para tratar seu trauma, porém, já tinha falado de KyungSoo para ela. Isso lhe ajudou a botar seus pensamentos sobre sua relação com o menor em ordem também. Tinha feito um trato consigo mesmo que voltaria a procurar o alfa quando se sentisse melhor, mas agora o Doh estava em sua frente e parecia um desperdício terminar esse encontro sem dizer tudo o que pensava ao mais velho.

— KyungSoo...

— JongIn...

Acabaram falando no mesmo momento, o que os fez rir por um momento.

— Pode falar primeiro. – o maior cedeu, imaginando que era melhor saber primeiro o motivo do alfa estar ali, antes de sair se confessando.

— Eu fui um idiota por não ter dito nada durante todo esse tempo que passamos juntos, JongIn. Eu... eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto, não por causa de alguma obrigação envolvendo almas gêmeas ou algo do tipo. Você é incrível, seu jeito lindo, sorriso brilhante, tudo. Eu sei que nossa relação pode ser complicada por causa de cada um morar em um lugar diferente. E eu nunca pediria que fosse morar na floresta comigo de forma egoísta ou algo assim, eu não me importo se você é um lobo da cidade. Isso não importa de verdade. O que importa são os meus e seus sentimentos, se você tiver sentimentos. Pode não ter também, você não é obrigado a...

— Você sabe, se você me pedisse isso, eu iria. – o moreno deixou escapar, cortando a confissão nervosa do outro com sua fala.

— O que? – KyungSoo indagou surpreso.

— Se você me pedir para ir morar na floresta e fazer parte do seu bando eu iria. E antes que pense algo precipitado, isso não é apenas pela ligação que temos. Ou porque eu gosto de você. – o maior falou, finalmente expressando o sentimento que tinha guardado por todo esse tempo. – Eu percebi que realmente sinto falta de todos. Eu me apeguei aquele lugar.

— Mas a sua vida toda está aqui, JongIn. – o mais velho tentou argumentar, mesmo que uma parte de si agora estivesse festejando internamente porque o moreno tinha confessado seus sentimentos também.

— Eu não preciso renegar completamente a cidade, não é? Eu posso vir visitar meus amigos e família sempre, não posso? – começou falando confiante, mas terminou perguntando de forma duvidosa.

— Claro que pode! Eu nunca te impediria sobre isso. – o menor se apressou em responder. – Mas e seu emprego? Sei que é algo importante aqui.

— Bem, eu não preciso de um na floresta. E não é como se eu amasse meu trabalho e fosse difícil largá-lo. KyungSoo, eu nunca me senti tão feliz e completo como quando estava com vocês na alcateia. Eu realmente senti que aquele é meu lugar. Se você permitir que seja.

— Como eu poderia negar? – e dizendo isso o Doh se aproximou do moreno, o puxando para um beijo que foi automaticamente correspondido. Suas bocas não eram gentis, o beijo era desajeitado e caótico, transmitindo toda ânsia que os dois tinham guardado em seus corações todo esse tempo.

**α = β = Ω**

Então, menos de três meses depois de ter partido da floresta, JongIn tinha voltado para a mesma. Mas agora para ficar. Precisou de um tempo para cumprir o aviso prévio no trabalho e contar a sua família a decisão que tinha tomado. Para eles que nem tinham conhecimento de todo o tempo que passou na floresta, foi um choque saber da história toda. Sua mãe acabou jurando SeHun de morte por ter lhe escondido tudo, só se acalmando depois de JongIn usar muita chantagem emocional com seu biquinho fofo.

SeHun e YoonSeok tinham apoiado seu decisão e estavam felizes pelo amigo.

Dessa forma, hoje à noite a floresta estava mais festiva do que nunca. Celebrando a união dos dois lobos, com toda a alcateia e a família de JongIn junto de seus amigos. SeHun não tinha escapado de levar um puxão de orelha quando a senhora Kim lhe encontrou, mas tinha saído vivo do encontro, então já estava no lucro.

A vovó Byun estava alegre demais se gabando que tinha ensinado JongIn a cozinhar para suas irmãs mais velhas. KyungSoo e seu pai se deram automaticamente bem, e o mais velho tinha se oferecido para fazer um desenho do casal como presente pela união. O que emocionou demais o moreno, porque seu pai com a correria na cidade quase nunca desenhava, apenas em ocasiões especiais. SeHun, BaekHyun e ChanYeol viraram uma força da natureza juntos e pareciam que tinham sido amigos durante toda a vida.

Olhando para todas aquelas pessoas reunidas, o moreno pode sentir que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Entrelaçou sua mão a do alfa ao seu lado, sorrindo feliz e sendo correspondido com o sorriso em forma de coração que alegrava seu mundo. Aquele lugar era seu lar.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada às pessoas que organizaram esse ficfest incrível. Está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa participar dele.  
> Espero que possam ter gostado da fanfic. Até...


End file.
